


Insatiable

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cockslut Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Knotslut Dean, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Omega Dean, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex, Sex Club, Sharing, Size Kink, Size Queen Dean, Top Castiel, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The club specifically catered to Alphas and Betas with pregnancy kinks. It was perfect for satisfying Dean's needs and Castiel's voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Dean was sprawled out on the bed and moaning as the Beta between his legs fucked into him, hands on his round belly, while an Alpha teased his nipples. “Fuck… _look_  at him.” an Alpha moaned the words as he pressed close on the other side of Dean. None of them were paying much attention to the slap of skin against skin, too focused on the pregnant Omega in the middle, as Dean moaned loudly.

Around Dean’s cock was a vibrating cockring that was sending bright bursts of pleasure through him. He dug his fingers into the sheets as the cock pumping into him fucked forward quicker. It brushed his prostate and moved through the mess of slick and come already inside him as hands continued to touch almost every inch of him.

“Nothing like a knocked up bitch. They smell so good and they’re so soft.” the Alpha who was focused on Dean’s nipples breathed the words out in a voice filled with arousal before lightly sucking one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth.

At the feeling of a mouth clamped around a nipple Dean shoved himself into the cock inside him and clenched down with a harsh cry. His legs locked around the Beta and pulled him closer. “ _Harder_.” It was gasped and the Beta focused on the baby bump in front of him before he stared up at the flushed face. “ _Please_.”

“This is why Betas shouldn’t have Omegas.” one of the Alphas murmured as he resumed his exploration of the sensitive Omega’s body. “Can’t fuck right. You have a pregnant  _Omega male_  laid out under you begging for cock and you can’t even give him what he wants. He needs a long, thick Alpha dick pounding his wet hole. Not some pathetic Beta dick.”

The comments had the Beta moving his hands to get a better hold and fucking forward roughly. The wet sound of him moving through the mess inside Dean had all of those present groaning as Dean’s mouth dropped open. His cheeks flushed and he knotted his hand in the hair of the Alpha sucking on his nipple.

"Oh look at the Beta trying.” one of them snickered as they watched the brown eyed man finally come inside Dean before they were pushing him out of the way. “This is how you handle a pregnant Omega.” the Alpha dragged Dean away from the others, helped Dean to brace his hands on the headboard, before he was thrusting forward into Dean’s leaking hole.

Balls slapped against Dean’s ass as the Alpha snapped his hips forward roughly and moans were punching their way out of Dean. His mouth dropped open and he white knuckled the headboard as the Alpha’s knot started to pop in and out of him before it was stretching him wide.

A hand reached around and stroked at his belly as the other rested on his hip. Dean couldn’t think of anything past the sensation of full and knot and pleasure when the Alpha tied with him ground against his ass.

“Fuck.” one of the Alphas who had knotted Dean before breathed out. “Omegas always look so fucking perfect caught on a knot. It’s how they’re made.” he moved closer. “Shift back so we can have some fun. He has two nipples free and you’re keeping him to yourself.”

The Alpha in Dean’s ass smirked but holding on to Dean he shifted them so they were both on their knees and the other Alpha could press up against Dean’s front to suck on a sensitive nipple. Long fingers massaged the other one and Dean almost came undone when another hand slipped between them to stroke at his cock.

He couldn’t think properly and needy, helpless whines were escaping as the complete attention of the group focused on him. They sucked his nipples, stroked his belly, teased his balls and knotted his ass until he was a shaking mess of pleasure and want on the sheets.

“You should take off the cockring and knot him then.” a voice from the corner spoke, “He’s a real slut for coming on a knot. That ass of his really clamps down and milks you for every. Single. Drop.”

A few heads turned to regard the blue eyed Alpha in the room, the man watching them, before another Alpha moved Dean into a new position before shoving his cock inside perfect wet heat. He could feel how Dean’s hole fluttered around him and how it seemed to hug his cock as he thrust forward. The Alpha started up quick snaps of his hips until his knot was swelling and he reached forward to remove the cockring.

His knot caught inside Dean’s hole and locked them together as another Alpha played with Dean’s nipples and yet another pressed fingers into Dean’s mouth for the Omega to suck on. The Alpha ground himself against Dean and felt the green eyed Omega came with a broken wail.

That tight ass clenched around his knot and Dean’s whole body tightened as he came. “ _Fuck_.” it was rough and the Alpha in the corner of the room laughed lightly.

“He’ll milk to you for every drop. That ass of his is always so tight.” the Beta glanced over at the Alpha before they were all returning their attention to Dean once more.

Touching and tasting and teasing the pregnant Omega until the knot inside Dean slipped free. There was a noticeable air of longing as the group on the large bed climbed off and started pulling their clothes back on.

They nodded and thanked the blue eyed Alpha as they filed out. It was when the last one shut the door that Castiel got to his feet before closing the distance to his mate. “You’re such a little cockslut for it, aren’t you?” he stroked a hand through Dean’s hair and watched his Omega lean into the touch. “So greedy for all of the cock you can get in that slutty ass of yours.”

“Mmmm.” Dean mumbled and Castiel watched Dean spreading his legs open in invitation. “ _Alpha_.” Dean breathed it and sighed when Castiel’s warm hands stroked over the pregnancy bump.

"You’re always so pliant and affectionate after getting fucked for hours.” he stripped off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, “You’re lucky the clientele here are carefully screened and selected.”

“The Beta wasn’t as good.” Dean watched his mate climbing onto the bed and he could feel Castiel sinking right into him without resistance. Dean had been well fucked open for his mate after hours of taking huge Alpha cocks and Castiel’s cock was gliding through the mess of semen and slick easily. “Prefer Alphas. Just want Alphas. Next time get more Alphas with big dicks and knots.”

Castiel softly stroked Dean’s stomach even as his hips brutally snapped forward. He had been taking Dean to the club, a place where Alphas and Betas with pregnancy kinks came, so he could watch his mate getting fucked and touched until Dean was a whining mess under them.

He _loved_ watching Dean getting used roughly, fucked open and knot after knot catching in Dean’s hungry hole. It was one of his favorite things watching and then getting to shove his own cock into that thoroughly used ass for his turn.

There was no worry about one of them getting Dean pregnant or hurting his Omega and considering how Dean seemed to love it as well Castiel enjoyed bringing his mate to the club frequently.

The Alpha could feel his knot growing and pulled out so he could shift Dean before pushing right back inside. He rutted against Dean’s ass until his knot tied them together and Castiel turned them on their side so he could stroke Dean’s belly while they waited out his knot. “My beautiful mate.” he breathed out and heard Dean sigh happily as he relaxed against his mate. “We’ll come back tomorrow and I’ll get eight Alphas in here to use you until you can’t move. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Yes.” Dean sighed out in pleasure, “Don’t want to be able to move when they’re done.”

Castiel nodded as he pressed a kiss to the mating mark on the back of Dean’s neck. “Of course. I’ll make sure they know to really use your ass until you’re a limp mess.”

 


End file.
